


Saturday Mornings

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bacon, Buck and Steven as brothers, Dancing, Eggs, F/M, Family, Just Dance Parody, Pewey, Videogames, mostly implied - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reaching the bottom stair into the living room, Buck witnessed a sight he probably wouldn’t have even seen in his dreams. In front of the television stood his father, Steven Universe, and one of his aunts, moving and grooving with the controllers from one of Buck’s consoles. What a great way to start the weekend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

A usual Saturday morning would start with the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. Instead, Buck Dewey was awakened by loud rhythms bouncing through the walls of his room. Groaning, Buck rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, looking for the source of the noise. With each step downstairs, the sounds became louder and clearer, turning into music, sounding like 80’s songs his dad would blast in the car. He began to hear voices, all well-known to his ears.

Reaching the bottom stair into the living room, Buck witnessed a sight he probably wouldn’t have even seen in his dreams. In front of the television stood his father, Steven Universe, and one of his aunts, moving and grooving with the controllers from one of Buck’s consoles. What a great way to start the weekend.

Buck walked closer to the trio, trying to comprehend whatever they were doing. On the television screen, bright colors flashed as a person’s silhouette danced to the cheesy song. The group did their best to mimic the moves of the choreographer.

Not surprisingly, Buck’s father did not have the slightest understanding of rhythm, his arms flailing and completing steps seconds after everyone else. Steven, spirited as he is, followed the choreographer easily, dancing with bubbled excitement The other guest though, caught most of Buck’s attention. She mimicked the person on the screen perfectly, with fluidity and strength in her body as she moved, making it seem like she was creating her own dance.

Buck presumed her to be Pearl. He knew of his father’s admiration and occasionally caught glimpses of her fighting monsters while hanging with his friends. He was sure that his father wanted to form a connection with the gem, but never would he have expected her to willingly dance in his house. 

Buck kept himself spectating off to the side, unnoticed by the party.

The song ended with a final pose, done successfully by everyone except Dewey, finishing dead-tired, and sweaty. Pearl ended up winning, having a perfect score.

“Wow Pearl!” said Steven “That’s 5 times in a row. You’re really good at this game”

Pearl watched the screen with pride, “Well I am a gem of many talents! And I can’t lie this is has been quite entertaining”. After 5 rounds, she stood defeat less, not at all frazzled or drained.

Steven looked at Dewey. The man was exhausted, with his hands on his knees faced down, trying to regain his breath. 

“Yeah Mayor Dewey, this has been so much fun! Thanks for inviting us to play!”

Dewey tried to reply with words in between breaths

“No….problem….It’s always nice to….have….guests over.”

His heart skipped a beat at Pearl’s approval of them spending time together.  
The mayor turned around to rest his hand on the side table next to the couch, lifting his head up to control his breathing. Dewey locked eyes with his only son, who had probably been watching since Dewey first “missed” move on the previous song.

All exhaustion was immediately pulled out of his body and embarrassment pushed vigor back in. Dewey stood up straight, his face turning blood red and his hands becoming clammy, almost sliding off of the table.

His stomach dropped and he put his hand behind his neck, trying to scratch a nonexistent itch.

“Buck! How you doin’…son?”

Buck’s couldn’t be as embarrassed as his father, for it had reached its height when he had to witness him trying to do the Cabbage Patch.

Buck looked behind his father to see Steven beaming, and Pearl changing her stance from being confident to almost bashful.

Buck smirked. “I’m fine, what’s going on here?”

“Oh nothing much”

Dewey glanced at Pearl and Steven

“I just invited young Universe and uh, Pearl here, to…um, try out this new game,”

He began to stumble over his words, especially when saying Pearl’s name as if it were a struggle or too worthy for him to say.

Steven ignored the room’s tension and ran past both adults before hugging Buck’s legs. If it were anyone else, Buck would have kicked them off.

“It’s really fun! You get to pick a song, and a person shows up on the screen, and then you dance along with them!”

Steven loosened his grip on Buck’s leg to look up at him.

“You wanna play?!”  
Mentally, Buck Dewey face grimaced and his body wanted to churn.

Mayor Dewey’s body tensed up even more, afraid of Steven getting Buck’s inevitable rejection. 

Buck didn’t take as much interest in video games as he did. In particular, Dewey could never get Buck to play with him and he especially didn’t like party games. 

The teen looked down at the boy, always enthusiastic. As much as he loved Steven, Buck couldn’t lie to himself. He really didn’t want to play this game. It seemed really passé.

Steven’s starry eyes and smile grew bigger by the second as he waited for a response. Pearl, not really sure what to say, gave Buck a small, yet encouraging smile.

Buck didn’t understand it, but Pearl’s smile almost put him at ease. She gave off a sense of motherly nature that he had never known or experienced.

“Wow! Dad was right, she’s something else”

Buck looked back down at Steven, still smiling. When Buck looked into Steven’s eyes he saw an innocence and excitement that he once had. The teen knew that not playing with Steven would break his heart, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to someone so positive and caring. He knew this was for the best.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, “Sure. Why not?”

Steven’s smile grew so big that Buck wondered if it hurt.

Mayor Dewey’s body relaxed. He was relieved but also shocked at Buck eagerness. 

As much as he wanted to be happy to play with his son, that last round really wore him out. He wouldn’t make it another song.

“I think I’m done for now. I’m gonna go into the kitchen and make breakfast.”

Dewey took off his controller and walked into the other room. Pearl soon followed, her winning streak grew tiresome and although she never ate what Dewey made, she liked to watch him cook.

Steven was too interested in Buck to notice that both adults had left and Buck was too focused on Steven to really care. He was only doing this to spend time with Steven.

By Buck’s third round-with a song he didn’t pick and choreography that was pretty archaic-he was ready to give up. But seeing Steven so elated kept him going round after round. 

In the middle of the 5th song, the smell of bacon and eggs passed from the kitchen into the living room and into Buck’s nose. The scent reminded him of any other Saturday morning. Although bacon and eggs for breakfast meant a usual Saturday, this wasn’t one. But that didn’t mean it Buck didn’t enjoy the change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t really shippy Pewey but I really wanted to start writing stuff with Buck and Steven involved in Dewey and Pearl’s relationship and I felt that this was a good way to start.


End file.
